


It rained that night

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Death Fic, I dont know how my brain works really, M/M, POV First Person, and then I wrote a death fic for Donghae, once I said I will never kill donghae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Donghae loves Eunhyuk with all his might. What happens when Eunhyuk breaks his heart ?





	

It has been raining a lot lately. 

I can not remember it,to be normal to have this much rain and so many thunders in June.

Maybe the weather represents my mood.

 

I know how funny is sounds , but maybe the weather bears with me through this rough time in my life.I did lost a lot in this past few months.

But the worst thing is that im missing him.

And so Im askin...What did I do to deserve all this pain.

 

Loosing him was...no...is...the worst pain of all.

I miss him from the day he stubbed me with those words.

'I think its time for us to end this here' 

 

Those words bleed me so much.I was left looking at his eyes.Trying to find out what i did wrong for him to say such words.I couldnt find nothing on his face to tell that he was joking..so i took it seriously with the first try.

 

I wanted to ask him 'why' but i couldnt possible speak , the voice couldnt get out of my mouth.I think that I bearly breathed that moments.He looked at me with those chocolate brown orbs of his.He did seemed kinda worry for me at that moment. But someone pussed us on stage.I was still lost to those words.

 

Then it seemed that it was my part of the song.I looked around , without moving , without singing , just being lost and scared on whats coming next.I got scared of my suroudings i tried to reasson with my head, with no much luck. I realized that the music had paused and that everyone was lookin at me.I tried to walk , I tried to speak , so that noone got concerned or anything.And then I fall.I passed out.I fainted.

 

I woke up hours later in a hospital room.With all my band mates lookin at me concerned.In the end I didnt prevented.They did look worry for me.I tryed to look for him in the croud and then i realized he was right there beside me.He was sitting beside me at the chair, lookin worried as hell.Maybe i was wrong , maybe i didnt heard well...maybe he meant to say something like "I think its time for us to get married" or something like that anyway...

 

But as always I heard correctly.When everyone of them left and I was alone in the room with him , he then bleed me one more time. 'Im sorry' he said...

'That i didnt ended us earlier , back when we both had a chance' he then continued mumbing something but i was completly lost in his previous words. What did he meant by "ended us earlier". 

 

Did he never loved me.I then realized that I was crying as tears fell on the sheets i was grabing so mercyless.He didnt seem to care at all at my now state.Why? Why is he so cold towards me ? Why now? Why that day? The day of our anniversary...

 

'Just not that much' 

 

"what?"

 

' I'll always love and care about you Donghae, Just not that much" he reapeated.

 

It rained that night.

 

It still rains.It rains just exactly how my heart bleeds.So much.

I have  concindered so many times to take away my life.It would be painful too...but at least it would be for only some seconds.Then again I thought something that he had told me in the past. ' You dont have the right to take away your life...Only I have this right,cuz I am your boyfriend' . Yeah well now he aint my boyfriend anymore but ...I still love him.So I still belong to him. After all, maybe one day he will come back to me , hug me and say to me that he loves me and that he will never let go of my ever again.

 

Maybe Im daydreaming again.Just maybe I need him more than i had thought in the past.

 

"DONGHAE , DONGHAE" 

 

Do you hear that.Someone is calling my name.I wonder who he is .

 

"DONGHAE , WHAT DID YOU DO....OH GOD, DONGHAE PLEAZE WAKE UP. SIWON CALL THE ABULENCE"

 

Is it him...His voice seems worried.I want to see his gaze on last time.I open my eyes.His chocolate brown orbs are watery...It seems he cries.

 

"DONGHAE... wait up the abulance its on its way here" 

 

He spoke so soft right now.Just like in those days when we were together.

 

"I think its time for us to end this here" I chuckled at him

 

"D-donghae..I'm ..I'm really sorry I never never wanted to hurt you like that" 

 

He cried hard.I could feel his tears falling on my cheecks.

 

"Lee HyukJae...I will always love you" I reached his cheeck with my bloody weak hand as my eyes started to shut.

 

I wanted to look at him a little more but I was so sleepy.In the end I felt my hand falling from his face.Propably leaving a blood mark on his cheeck.A blood mark that his tears would wash away.I think I smiled at him before everything went dark and I was lost forever. 

 

It rained that night.

 

It still rains.But now im nowhere to be found in the leaving world.Im sorry that in the end , even if he still owned me ...even if i was still his, I took away my life.Becuz I couldnt bear the pain of loosing him. Loosing him when he was so freakin near me and then so freaking far away from me.

 

It rained that night.And Im sure it still does.But I believe that this rain is better that the one I knew. This rain washes away his tears everytime he comes to me.And EVERYTIME I whisper to him.

 

I whisper to him.

 

That I will always Love him.

 

"I will always love you ...Lee Hyukjae" 


End file.
